Templo da Luz
O Templo da Luz (Temple of Light em Inglês) é um local de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. É um palácio sagrado localizado no centro do Reino Sagrado. Os Seis Sábios residem na Câmara dos Sábios no interior do templo. O Templo da Luz pode ser acessado por meio do Templo do Tempo e o Pedestal do Tempo. A Espada Mestra, residindo no pedestal, é a chave para o Reino Sagrado. Quando é retirada do pedestal, um portal que leva ao Templo da Luz se abre. História Quando Link saca a lâmina sagrada do pedestal, ele é selado por uma luz mágica. Ganondorf, o Gerudo rei de ladrões, vê sua chance e entra no portal, ganhando acesso ao Reino e finalmente conseguindo reivindicar a Triforce. Ao tomar a Triforce, no momento conhecido como o Grande Cataclismo, o Reino Sagrado é transformado no Mundo das Trevas. O espírito do Herói é selado na Câmara dos Sábios durante sete anos após a Cataclismo. Nos sete longos anos que o espírito de Link ficou preso no tempo, Ganondorf e seu exército de monstros do Mundo das Trevas tomaram o controle do Reino Sagrado, com o Templo sendo o único reduto restante. Rauru, o Sábio de Luz e o último sábio restante, eventualmente despertou o espírito do Herói, agora um adulto, e pronto para ser o verdadeiro Herói do Tempo. Ele concede a Link o Medalhão da Luz, e o Herói parte para Hyrule, agora sob o governo de Ganondorf, para despertar os outros cinco Sábios: Saria, Darunia, Princesa Ruto, Impa e Nabooru, a fim de adicionar o poder deles para o Templo da Luz. Em uma batalha final com Ganondorf, a Princesa Zelda revela-se como sendo o sétimo e último sábio. Após Link derrotar Ganon, os Seis Sábios criam um portal gigante dentro do Templo da Luz que engole Ganon e o sela dentro do Mundo das Trevas. Teorias Templos Similares Pirâmide A Pirâmide em The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past pode ser o Templo da Luz depois de ser transformado no Mundo das Trevas, pois a Pirâmide se encontra no centro do Mundo das Trevas, onde o templo deveria ser. Torre dos Deuses A Torre dos Deuses em The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker pode ser o Templo da Luz, já que ela aparece acima do Castelo de Hyrule onde a entrada está escondido. No entanto, ao contrário do Templo da Luz, ele aparece no Mundo da Luz ao invés do Reino Sagrado. Templo do Tempo Parte do Templo do Tempo em The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess também pode ser o Templo da Luz, devido ao aparecimento do símbolo do Medalhão da Luz e o portal que Link atravessa para entrar na masmorra. No entanto, embora ele possua a Espada Mestra, Link não possui as Pedras Espirituais, a Ocarina do Tempo e a Canção do Tempo, os quais eram anteriormente necessários para entrar no Reino Sagrado, no qual o Templo da Luz se encontra. Categoria:Templos Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time